The Directions of Destiny
by Lokhart
Summary: It's been a few years since the elemental lighthouses have been lit, and everyone has gone to live in their respective villages... But when Isaac's friends come to visit, he finds out that they have come... For his wedding! Read and review! [IsaacxMia] [I


Lok: Hi to ye all, it's Lok again... I used to have a bunch of GS fics on and deleted them all because they pretty much all sucked ass ;; But I'm at it once again... Lately I've been really craving a Golden Sun 3 (there's still hope!), and since there isn't any, I guess I'll just have to settle for fan-fiction (Especially mudshipping, give me mudshipping and I'll be happy)! Teehee. Just as good, really... There's so many good stories out there, doncha know. Anyways, movin' on!

Mia: enters Lok's room Whoa, Lok with new Golden Sun fanfiction? This I gotta see. 3

Lok: Oh, you'll like it... It's hinted mudshipping. Maybe. Oh so slightly.

Mia: Ooh... And fluff? Oh, I do love fluff. Just don't make me commit suicide like that last time. Besides, _that_ one kind of-

Lok: -sucked, yes I know. I was a foolish young amateur... Now I'm a foolish old amateur. XD I'm only 16 1/2... But w/e. This fic, I at least have an outline for... Who knows, I might even set up a schedule for myself!

Mia: That's new.

Lok: No kidding. 0.o

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The Directions of Destiny

Ch. 1: Ivan's Dark Premonition

It was to a gray, cloudy summer sky that Isaac woke.

Sitting upright on his dingy cot, the golden haired youth screwed his eyes shut and opened his mouth to let out a huge yawn. Still somewhat drowsy, Isaac crawled over to one side of the cot, peeping out at his makeshift window, which was really just a small hole in the wall.

_Plop! _Isaac recoiled as one of the first rain drops fell from the sky, and promptly fell backwards off the bed. However, despite the weather, his bruised rump, and dismal living quarters, Isaac was quite happy to be alive. He had been living by himself for over two years now, preferring not to live with his parents any longer than he had to. He was an adult now, after all.

In the end, his parents let him choose to live alone, on the condition that he live close by. The first year that Isaac had been back at Vale had been the time that he, his dad, and his friend Garet built the house. Sure, it was bare and nondescript, but it sure served its purpose...

He got up slowly, stretching out the taut muscles in his calves and biceps thoroughly. Yawning once again and staring out at the gray expanse of clouds, Isaac was once reminded of bygone memories...

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It had only been three years since Isaac and his friends lit the final elemental lighthouse and restored a kind of golden 'peace' to the world, if somewhat temporary.

Afterwards, the friends all traveled to Vale, and found that the town that Isaac hailed from- was completely and utterly destroyed. There was nothing left of Vale, except for the ground in which it had stood on. Fortunately, all the villagers had escaped the destruction of their homes and had been waiting for Isaac and the others nearby.

Thus many previously broken families were joined together once again, a fitting end to the heroes' long and arduous journey.

After a grand celebration that lasted several days, many of Isaac's friends felt that they had overstayed their welcome, and decided to leave. None of them really wanted to leave, but the simple truth was Vale was not their home.

Mia, for one, was incredibly homesick. She had been receiving frequent letters from her disciples Justin and Megan since the beginning of their quest, and understandably was excited to come back to her home. Piers did not want to come back to Lemuria, but decided to join Mia in returning to Imil. As for Sheba and Ivan, they would be traveling by ship, back to the Anemos Sanctum to study the riddles that lay in wait.

Still, it was a sorry time for the remaining 'gang,' as they bade their friends good leave.

The day they were leaving, Isaac had finally escaped Jenna's claws long enough to give his two companions, Ivan and Mia, private farewells. He found Ivan standing apart from the others, a solemn look on his face as his older friend approached.

"Isaac," Ivan took time to acknowledge him with a brief nod. "I knew you wanted to say goodbye, so I was waiting for you." Isaac smiled. He never grew tired of his friend's amazing powers of perception.

"Hey Ivan," he smiled, returning Ivan's greeting. "Listen, Ivan..." He paused, unsure of what he wanted to say."

"Something along the lines of," Have fun, take care, and come visit?" Ivan suggested helpfully, with a bit of a mocking tone in his voice.

"Er yeah, sure," Grinned Isaac. "Took the words right of my mouth, you did." This remark caused Ivan to smile; the Jupiter Adept rarely smiled, even after their quest.

"Take care of yourself... I do have a feeling we'll see each other soon, Isaac." The two gave each other a final handshake, and Isaac turned to find Mia standing in his way.

"Isaac!" She seemed surprised to see him there with Ivan.

"Mia!" He took a step towards her.

"Oh, I..." The blue-eyed girl's eyes widened, and made as if to move back a step from Isaac, but Ivan cut her short.

"Isaac, I forgot to tell you something... Before you say goodbye to Mia." He motioned to one side, indicating that he was going to hold a private conference with the Venus Adept. Mia nodded, and retreated a small distance away.

"Listen, Isaac. I forgot to tell you about this dream I had last night," said Ivan in an urgent whisper, once Mia had gone. "It was a bit abstract, to tell you the truth, but I think I got the gist of it."

"So what is it? Spill the beans, Ivan," Said Isaac a bit impatiently. "What does your dream have to do with me?"

"Isaac. Tell me the truth. **Do you like Mi-hi-hiya**?" Ivan said, his voice cracking at a most unfortunate time.

"What?" Isaac said. "I didn't understand that last part."

Ivan tried again. "Sorry. Do you like Mia?" He looked at Isaac. Isaac looked at him.

"What?" He said again. "Of course I like Mia. She's a good friend of mine. Of all of us. She's saved my bum more times than I can count!"

"You know what I mean! Do you **like** her?"

"I... Well... I... I never thought about it! Why ask me now?" Isaac managed to stammer out. Ivan screwed up his nose, trying to figure out the best way to explain the situation to his older friend.

"Our... Futures are entwined together... Not just ours, per se, but everyone that you have met in this life. Every little thing you do will affect everyone else, to some degree. The future is not _concrete_, like stone. It is a fluid motion, like water. I can see multiple _potential_ futures," he confessed, "but I cannot actually change the future to whatever I want, like a god. I can only watch." When Isaac didn't reply, he rushed on. "I can advise people on what path they should take. It is the way of my sister Hama. I must also follow that path."

"And what does the future have to do with me liking Mia?... If I liked her?" Isaac added hastily. He didn't want Ivan to think... No, of course not...

"Isaac... You are of an age where you can get married, correct?" Ivan waited for Isaac to nod, albeit dumbly. "And there will come a time when you will have to choose. And only one person will be right for you, your _soul mate._ Choose wrongly, and..." He paused. "It... Your future... Might not go well with you."

"I..." Isaac said. He was lost for words. All this pressure on one single choice?

Well, it's not that he disliked Mia. Quite the opposite. Whereas Jenna was the most passionate girl Isaac had ever met, Mia was the most _com_passionate one. She was kind, optimistic, and never failed to be polite, even when she was tired of Garet's frequent attempts of flirting with her. There was no question that she had beauty, both in and out. And not only was she attractive, but she had saved her comrades many times from eternal sleep. Isaac was forever indebted to her.

_"Jenna's fallen head over heels for you, so why can't I get my fun?"_ Isaac remembered Garet saying sometime during their journey. He had said nothing then, but he was always displeased with the fact that Garet thought he was so obviously smitten with Jenna, when he wasn't sure at all. All he knew was that he wanted to save his childhood friend from his adversaries. Isn't that what friends do?

"I urge you, Isaac. Be aggressive. I know you. You tend to be a pushover when it comes to decisions like this. Stand strong, and don't just think that you can let her go... She might choose someone else if you do. And the pain... Your soul in anguish like that... I can't let you do it to yourself, Isaac. Please."

"I, er...Alright?" Isaac said, unsure of what to say or do. It seemed that it was the right answer, and in time to, for Mia had chosen this moment to return.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but Ivan's wanted at the sending-off party right now," She said, the melodic lilt of Imilian speech sweetly coming over Isaac's senses. "Something about... Cheese?" She looked so unsure of herself and so hesitant that Isaac laughed, albeit nervously. Ivan just nodded and muttered something low and unintelligible, and left.

Isaac felt his cheeks flame red. How much of the conversation had Mia heard? She could have just been hiding in the bushes, lying in wait... No, she wouldn't do that. Would she? It was funny how girls affected Isaac so, even if it was just Mia.

For a moment (though it seemed an eternity), neither of them spoke. Isaac glanced first at Mia, then looked away. He had been waiting for this moment most of the afternoon, but now that it was here, he was suddenly tongue-tied. It was Mia who broke the silence. "Well... Goodbye, Isaac." Nothing more, nothing less. Isaac noticed for the first time that Mia seemed tight-lipped and anxious. Now that was unlike herself...

She waited one moment longer; then she turned to leave, and promptly started walking away.

Hey, this wasn't going the way he had planned! It was all wrong! He had to say goodbye properly, at least!

"Er, wait, Mia!" He called out, almost as a reflex. Fortunately, Mia did stop to turn around. However Isaac noticed that her eyes were wet, a sure sign that she was going to start crying. Mia angrily wiped at her eyes, and Isaac thought fleetingly that she was trying to gouge them out, such was the violence in her action. Sure enough, it not only made her eyes redder, more tears leaked out of the light blue crystal irises. Afraid that she would hurt herself, Isaac jump and caught her hand, gently. This only made Mia start sniffing and crying all the more. Isaac embraced her tighter, and she obliged, sobbing right into his chest.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..." Isaac murmured over and over, though he was not sure exactly why he said it. What had just happened here?

They stood like that for a long while, until Mia's tears had almost dried and her sobs becoming less frequent... Isaac awkwardly placed a hand on top of her head, and clumsily patted her. He felt like a fool.

"I... I don't want to leave, Isaac..." It was Mia who spoke. "I love... it here, and I don't want to leave you and Garet and Ivan... But I miss home. I miss the snow. I miss Justin and Megan... I miss how the sun sets over the Northern Mountains...

"I just need to go home, Isaac. To... see everything again... Maybe... Maybe I'll see you again, Isaac. Soon."

Isaac looked down at her, a picture-perfect angel. No wonder Ivan had said... No, it wasn't possible. She was going home now, right? Still...She did want to come back. He still held her in his arms... And he liked it. A lot.

"I don't want you to be alone." Isaac said, more to himself than to Mia. "Ivan has Sheba. I have Garet, Felix, and Jenna..."

"Piers will come with me... He said he wanted to learn more about the Imilian healing arts... Though I have no idea what he would need it for," Murmured Mia, seemingly in a daze, her head still on Isaac's chest. Isaac chuckled, and privately thought that Piers was only going for the healer and not for anything else. Ever since the two protagonist groups had met on the Jupiter Lighthouse, the 'young' Lemurian had showed an interest in the sweet-faced Imilian of the Mercury Clan. Perhaps it was because they looked the same. Perhaps it was because they were the most kindhearted souls in the crew. Isaac didn't know. What he did know was that he was going to give his good friend Piers a good talking to later.

"...Isaac? Oh, you're impossible!" Mia said in a burst of mock exasperation. She was now frowning at Isaac, and that was when Isaac realized that she must have said something while he was in his daze.

"Er, what?" He said, in a peacemaking tone. Mia sighed, and extracted herself from Isaac's arms. Isaac couldn't help thinking of how it would feel to run his hands through her long mane, over and over again; he already patted on her on the head, it couldn't be that hard, could it? But the moment was over.

"Never mind," said Mia. "Anyways, it looks like we're about to leave... I'll try and keep in touch, all right?" She offered a limp hand to Isaac, and he looked at it. He looked so confused that Mia giggled, her notes of laughter like silver bells twinkling.

"What would Jenna say if she walked in on us-"

"Aha! I finally found you guys! Why are y'all here, the farewell party's thataway!" Jenna exclaimed, pouncing on Isaac in the process. She was always very good at multi-tasking, that girl.

"-Right now?" Mia finished, looking totally nonplussed. Jenna, clueless as she was, beamed at her.

"Mia, I'll really miss you," Jenna said, letting go of Isaac and giving Mia a quick but sincere hug. Isaac couldn't help thinking that the two girls he cared most about were being totally... Well, nice to each other. That was good. He shook off the thought and motioned towards the increasing crowd.

"Aight, I'm going over there, girls. You two want to come?"

"Yes, let's! But watch out for Garet, you know how he is, especially when he's a bit tipsy like right now... When he gets drunk, he's a total ass." Jenna rolled her eyes up heavenward and threw her hands up for more of an effect. Mia laughed again, though her eyes looked sad. Isaac smiled uncertainly at her, but he reasoned to himself that maybe she'll be happy in Imil, with Piers. She certainly hadn't objected to the Lemurian's affections, like she had with the unfortunate Garet.

Who was Isaac to stop Mia from being happy? It wasn't like she said she... loved him or anything. The hug that they had shared was only mutual, a sign of deep friendship, not love.

But oh, how Isaac wished it weren't so!

Sighing a little, he put on a smile for the two girls and held out an arm to each of them. "Shall we?" And off they walked, to uncertain futures.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

But... Back to reality. This was now, not some bygone memory of the past. Jenna had, over the past three years, snagged Isaac for her own and increasingly pressured him for marriage. Felix and Garet both had a booming business in the weapons, armor, and thrift shop industry. Their other friends were well, as far as Isaac knew.

He and Mia had exchanged a few letters over the years, when Mia had first left for Imil. However, Isaac hadn't received a letter from his friend in over a year. Still, it didn't keep him from hoping.

There was a knock at the door, and someone called out his name. It sounded a heck of a lot like Garet. Dimly Isaac wondered what his friend would want so early in the morning; nevertheless he answered the door.

It _was _Garet, and he looked doubly excited. "Isaac, it's about time you got up!" He grinned, hopping madly from one foot to the other in excitement. Isaac just stared. Garet must have gotten his caffeine fix and more.

"I don't try to make it a point to wake up at the crack of dawn every day," he said finally.

"No time for the wisecracks, you dunce," retorted Garet impatiently. "Ivan's coming! With everybody! Sheba, Piers, and Mia! They'll be here by sundown."

The full force of Garet's words hit Isaac with a resounding WHACK! "They're...coming?" He said, finding it extremely hard to believe his own words. "...Why?"

"Er... in their letter, they didn't say," Garet said, sidestepping the question somewhat clumsily. Isaac didn't press the matter.

All that mattered was that _she _was coming back.


End file.
